La romantica historia de la primer ever after high méxicana
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: La hija del Popocatepetl y el Ixtlaciguatl llego a Ever After High con el propósito de cambiar su destino y de paso encontrar el verdadero amor.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola esta es mi primer historia aquí y no saben lo que me costó entenderle a esta cosa así que ojala y les guste._

**Capítulo 1: Mi primer día**

Mi pequeña sandalia café con diminuto tacón piso por primera bes la escuela de Ever After High, no podía creerlo estaba en una escuela donde una chica se había revelado ahora ya no tendría que seguir mi destino. Y no es que no quisiera si no que mi mamá era la que estaba en contra y finalmente me convenció. Tan absorta estaba en mis pensamientos que no me fije y choque con una chica de capucha roja. Escuche un ligero gruñido y una rápida disculpa.

-No fue mi culpa.- le dije- Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no te vi. Soy Xochitl y soy nueva mucho gusto.-

-Yo soy Cerise Hood.- me contesto- Mucho gusto. Por curiosidad ¿De qué historia bienes?-

Y muy orgullosa le conteste. –Del Popocatepetl y el Ixtlaciguatl.-

-Lo siento no conozco esa historia.- Me confeso.

-Bueno es que yo vengo de México.- le explique- Y en un pueblo de haya mi mamá y mi papá se conocieron, se enamoraron y se iban a casar pero llego la guerra y como mi papá era el mejor guerrero fue a luchar. Un malvado hombre le dijo a mi mamá que mi papá había muerto para que entonces se casara con él, pero mi mamá no pudo soportarlo y se suicidó entonces mi padre llego de la guerra y al verla muerta decidió quedarse a cuidar su cuerpo el resto de la eternidad y como los dioses se dieron cuenta de esta maravillosa historia de amor los convirtieron en volcanes y yo nací de la tierra en su memoria por eso me llamaron Xochitl que significa flor.-

-Que linda historia.- me dijo Cerise- y ¿por qué viniste a esta escuela?

-Es que mi mamá no quiere que siga su camino.- le conté- Sabes me comunico con ella por el aire y cuando un muchacho de la aldea más cercana me dijo que en esta escuela alguien se había revelado ella me convenció de venir para evitar mi destino. Aunque yo siempre he querido sentir un amor tan fuerte como el que sintieron mis padres.-

-Sabes.- me dijo Cerise- Yo sé quién te podría ayudar a encontrarlo.-

-¡Enserio!- dije emocionada.

-Si quieres te la presento después de clases ¿qué tienes ahorita?-

-Economía doméstica.- le conteste- ¿Y tú?-

-Igual. ¿Vamos juntas?

-¡Claro!- le dije mientras nos encaminábamos al salón.

_Ojala y les guste y no se hayan aburrido con todo lo que dijo Xochitl pero creo que eso podría ayudar a que lo entiendan mejor nos vemos en la próxima._


	2. 3 principes y un cazador

_Lo siento si no había escrito pero esperaba que a alguien le gustara lo suficiente para comentar. Aquí sigo._

**Capítulo 2: 3 príncipes y un cazador**

La clase se me hiso inusual pero como había llegado ya con el año escolar empezado decidí poner toda mi atención. Cuando salimos del salón le comente a Cerise.

-Sabes igual y yo estoy loca y soy la única a la que le importan estas cosas pero creo que si mostraras un poco más tu sentido lobuno le gustarías más a los chicos.

Inmediatamente la expresión de Cerise cambio y algo nerviosa me dijo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Se vieron mis orejas en algún momento de la clase?- me pregunto muy bajito y jalándose la capucha para adelante.

-No tranquila, perdón no sabía que era un secreto simplemente lo note en tu mirada.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Digamos que como me crie con la naturaleza se ver el animal que todos tenemos dentro y en ti es muy obvio.

La expresión de Cerise cambio y me dijo.

-Tranquila mientras que no le digas nada a nadie no pasa nada. Ben te voy a presentar una amiga.

Me guio hasta una chica de pelo rosa, ropa rosa y alas de ángel. Era como una linda paloma rosa.

-Hola Cupida.- la saludo Cerise.

-Hola. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Mira te presento a Xóchitl.- Le dijo señalándome con una sonrisa.

-Hola.- le dije algo tímida.

-Hola y dime que necesitas.

-Pues veras la verdad es que soy muy romántica y me gustaría saber si podrías ayudarme a encontrar el chico por el que sueño desde que nací pero aun no conozco.- Le pregunte con una gran sonrisa y mirada de borrego, mientras ella me sonrió y me pregunto.

-Y ¿Abra algún chico con el que quieras comenzar?

Entonces lo vi era como un aye-aye solo que más guapo. Si digo que es como un aye-aye es porque ese animalito es tímido pero curioso con una gran personalidad y con un encanto que pocos pueden descubrir. Tal como ese príncipe que miraba a lo lejos.

-¡A él!- dije señalándolo bastante emocionada. Entonces vi como la expresión de Cupida cambiaba y algo nerviosa me decía.

-A te gusta el. Pues su hermano te gustara más ahorita después de esta clase te lo presento.

-Está bien, yo tengo Entrenamiento y cuidado de bestias. ¿Y ustedes?

-Lo mismo.- Contesto Cerise

-Yo no pero nos vemos al rato.- Me dijo Cupida

-Bay.- Nos despedimos Cerise y yo mientras caminábamos en dirección al salón.

Ame la clase de principio a fin estar con animales es lo mío tanto que no me fije en algunos chicos guapos que andaban por ahí.

Cupida me guio hasta un chico tan parecido a un pavorreal presumido que no me creía que fuera hermano del guapo príncipe que vi antes.

-Hola Daring te presento a Xochitl ¿No es bonita?- Le dijo Cupido a ese chico mientras me ponía enfrente de él.

-Hola nena.- me dijo mientras me sonreí de tal manera que me deslumbro. No me estaba cayendo muy bien.

-Hola sabes creo que no tenemos mucho en común pero ojala y no tengamos problemas ¿Si?

-Okey nos vemos después.

Le sonreí y camine junto con Cupida algo lejos de ahí.

-Discúlpame pero no es mi tipo espero a alguien más humilde.

-Por mí no ay problema ay otros chicos y si todavía quieres mi ayuda yo estoy aquí.

-Muchas gracias estoy segura que tú me podrás ayudar pero antes que nada ¿Tú no vas a historia de los hechizos malévolos? O ¿Conoces a alguien que baya? Cerise no va y no quiero estar sola.

-¿Pero porque te toca esa clase?

-Es que en mi comunidad usualmente hacemos muchos remedios con plantas y el director supuso que eso era brujería.

-Con que por eso. En fin si ay alguien y es muy amable te la presento y al rato en el receso te presento a otro príncipe que estoy segura te gustara.

Asentí con la cabeza sonriendo. Entonces Cupida me tomo de la mano y me guio hasta una chica con el alma de mariposa pero aspecto de cuervo.

La clase no pudo ser más aburrida por suerte la chica que Cupida me presento era súper agradable y platicamos casi toda la clase. A la hora del receso Cupida me esperaba afuera junto a un chico pelirrojo, pecoso y muy blanco.

-Hola flor preciosa… digo hermosa… digo…- justo en ese momento se convirtió en un sapo verde muy bonito y no pude evitar reír.

-Bueno los dejo solos para que se conozcan.- nos dijo Cupida que sabía que a diferencia de muchas chicas de la escuela a mí no me molestaría el hecho de que este chico se convirtiera en sapo.

-Veo que eres muy nervioso.- le dije con una gran sonrisa- Yo también lo soy abecés te ves buena onda espero que seamos amigos.

-Usted doncella es más bella que una flor y le pido la más humilde disculpa por haberme transformado en una creatura tan indigna frente a usted.

-No tienes por qué disculparte la verdad me gustan mucho los sapos y creo que te ves guapo.- Le dije mientras me agachaba a darle un beso en la mejilla para convertirlo en humano.- Espero volverte a ver y supongo que nadie nunca te ha dado un beso como humano verdad.- el negó con la cabeza- Me lo imaginaba eres demasiado tímido, en fin nos vemos después.- Le dije robándole un beso en la mejilla. Después me di la vuelta y oí como un cuerpo pequeño (probablemente un sapo) caía al suelo. Me reí bajito esta ves Cupida había estado más cerca pero yo necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar de forma tranquila y normal y este muchacho era demasiado tímido como humano y demasiado galante como sapo ya sé que quizá soy demasiado exigente pero soy de las que cree que el verdadero amor solo es uno.

En la Castifeteria había una inmensa cola para comprar  
comida así que corrí y pude llegar a la cola antes que un trio de cochinitos que estaban por ahí. Quede atrás de un muchacho moreno, alto, con el pelo castaño una playera verde a rayas algo elegante para ser una simple playera, un pantalón de mezclilla y tenis blancos. Entonces se giró, me vio y con una sonrisa me dijo.

-Hola soy Julio tú vas conmigo en Economía doméstica verdad.

-Supongo que si- la verdad no tenía la más mínima idea, Cupida me había comentado que ella también estaba en economía doméstica cuando estábamos yo y Cerise y si no me había dado cuenta de ella menos de él.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Xochitl.- le dije mientras me servía abundante ensalada y pagaba. –Ya me voy.

-Ok nos vemos.

Camine en busca de donde sentarme hasta que vi a Cerise, Cupida, Raven, (la chica que me avía presentado Cupida) una chica morena, con la piel de madera, el pelo chino y una diadema de grillo que se me hacía muy concorde con su personalidad y otra con el pelo azul, ropa muy colorida un sombrerito muy peculiar y una taza de té en la mano ella me recordaba a un tierno ratón.

-Hola ¿Me puedo sentar aquí?- pregunte con una sonrisita tímida.

-Por supuesto si si quieres sentarte pero si no no te sientes pero como preguntaste yo creo que si quieres y si quieres sentarte siéntate porque si no te sientas por que abrías preguntado así que toma asiento por favor.- dijo la chica de pelo azul sin respirar y termino con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias.- dije sentándome algo confundida con su respuesta entonces Cupida con una gran sonrisa me pregunto.

-¿Y cómo te fue con Hopper?

-Pues me cayó bien pero no es mi tipo. ¿Ahora me podrías presentar al chico lindo hermano del presumido por favor?- Cupida se volvió a poner nerviosa y empezó a buscar con la mira a cualquiera hasta que un chico de pelo castaño con un lado en casquete corto y el otro medio largo vestido de verde y que me recordaba mucho a una ardilla paso enfrente de nosotras.

-¡Hola Hunter! ¿Te quieres sentar con nosotras?

-Sip.- contesto tomando asiento alado de mí.

-Mira te presento a Xochitl estoy segura que se llevaran de maravilla.- le dijo Cupida señalándome.

-Hola.- le dije con una sonrisita –Amo tu playera.

-¿Enserio? Es mi favorita.

-Si adoro el verde porque me recuerda la naturaleza y el estampado de árboles se be tan bien.

-Yo también amo la naturaleza tanto que soy vegetariano.

-¡Yo también soy vegetariana!

Estuve hablando con el todo el receso teníamos mucho en común e incluso me enseño algunas fotos que tenía en su celular. Después me fui con Raven a la clase de Encantos, hechizos malévolos y administración brujistica. No me gusto el concepto de la clase pero había muchas plantas medicinales que me pude llevar para hacerme un tónico para el dolor de cabeza después lejos de los maestros. Saliendo me encontró a Cupida que ansiosa me pregunto.

-¿Y? ¿Hunter es tu nuevo príncipe azul?

-Es increíble pero la verdad es que opino que él y su novia asen demasiada bonita pareja como para separarlos.

-¿Su novia?- pregunto algo confundida hasta que callo en la cuenta que en su desesperación había olvidado el noviazgo secreto de Hunter. –Por supuesto lo había olvidado ¿Te lo conto?

-La verdad es que me estaba enseñando unas fotos que tomo en el bosque hasta que en una foto salía una princesita posando y el no tuvo más remedio que contarme.

-Supongo que ahora quieres que te presente al príncipe de ase rato ¿verdad?- me dijo Cupida algo triste.

-Por favor.- Entonces me guio hasta el tercer príncipe de este día, al fin lo iba a conocer.

_Aquí acaba el segundo capítulo espero que les guste y a recibir sus comentarios._


	3. mi nueva habitacion

_Bueno ya regrese no había subido por falta de tiempo pero bueno._

**Mi nueva habitación**

Conocí a Dexter y nos llevamos muy bien y como tuvimos suerte de que siguiera Gimnasia (una de las pocas clases en las que coincidimos) fuimos juntos y platicamos y aunque en música también estábamos juntos él se fue con Hunter y yo con Cupida que con una mirada triste me dijo.

-Supongo que el sí conquisto tu corazón.

-La verdad es que si pero no del modo que esperaba.

-¿Cómo?- me pregunto Cupida con una cara de asombro.

-Creo que cuando alguien ama tan fuertemente a alguien como el ama a yo no sé quién es una pérdida de tiempo, aparte tú crees que sería capaz de quitarte a tu príncipe.

-¿Enserio es tan obvio?- me pregunto algo sonrojada.

-Para mí si.- dije riendo levemente- Pero tranquila no creo que él se allá dado cuenta.

Acabando la clase de música quede con Cerise, Cedar, Hunter y Maddie para cenar en 3 horas en la Castifeteria mientras iría un rato a mi habitación no había ido en todo el día así que ni siquiera imaginaba lo que iba a encontrar.

Una de las mitades de la habitación tenía una pared morada, la otra roja, el piso cubierto por una enorme alfombra roja con motivos de flores doradas, al centro una cama blanca con rosa con muchos holanes, por abajo sobresalía un tapete café con el mismo motivo floral que la alfombra sobre el cual un gato gris estaba sentado plácidamente, al lado de la cama había una mesita de noche con 2 cajones de madera café, unos pasos al lado una chimenea ardía, un espejo de cuerpo completo plateado y un tipo pared desmontable morada dividían una sección del cuarto que obviamente estaba reservada para cambiarse, alado un maniquí contenía muchísimas bufandas de plumas de distintos colores. La parte de atrás de esa mitad estaba elevada por una plataforma blanca en forma de medio circulo, en un pedestal un loro verde con la cola azul daba vueltas en su palito (su jaula era dorada) atrás había 3 pequeñas lamparitas atornilladas a la pared, también había una mesa café con manteletas rosas sobre la cual una laptop morada y un juego de te japonés morado con una bandeja blanca eran guardadas, atrás estaba la única ventana de esa mitad, era amplia y con cortinas rosas. El último objeto en la plataforma era un tocador blanco con muchísimos cajones rosas y un enorme espejo con marco de rosas labradas en madera dejaba al descubierto unos lentes de sol en forma de estrella azul y un florero de vidrio con rosas naturales. El último toque lo daba un enorme cuadro de rosas rosas colocado a un lado de la chimenea. Esta habitación a pesar de sus colores más parecidos al fuego me recordaban al agua una habitación seria, elegante, pero al mismo tiempo llena de color.

En cambio la otra mitad (mi mitad) no contenía más que 2 ventanas que obviamente había mandado hacer mi abuela (que sabía mi amor por las ventanas) y una escalerita de madera que obvio también se había hecho hacer por órdenes de mi abuela para que alcanzará a ver por una de las ventanas (enormes ambas) echa de madera con tronquitos para recargarte y una cortina café pequeña en medio que no tapaba demasiado y la otra más baja podía alcanzar a ver fácilmente, no tenía marco y tenía una forma extraña e interesante.

Mi abuela es una mujer ya muy grande, medio siega y con un gran corazón que de seguro quiso sorprenderme con esas ventanas y las escaleras pero nunca se imaginó que sería tan olvidadiza como para no traer nada más que una maleta con una piyama y una muda de ropa aparte de lo que traigo puesto. (Un vestido café claro con motivos de plantas verdes bordado a mano, unas sandalias café con diminuto tacón y una flor azul en el pelo.)

En ese momento un aso ton contra la puerta me distrajo así que decidí ir a investigar. Afuera un par de muchachos peleaban uno de los cuales era güero y blanco con ojos verdes vestía una chaqueta azul celes y una camisa blanca, traía unos pantalones del mismo tono que la playera y uno zapatos negros me recordaba a un conejo.

-Espera un segundo.- dijo el otro chico- hola Xochitl. Perdón por pelearme frente a ti pero este tonto le quiere darle un poema que escribí a… como decirlo… una chica.

-¡Sabias que le gusta Romina!- me dijo el chico de la chaqueta azul en lo que intentaba recordar cómo es que el otro chico sabia mi nombre.

-No sé quién es.- le conteste un poco apenada.

-Digo le gustas tú.- dijo el chico de la chaqueta azul buscando la manera de quemar a su amigo.

-No creo.- dije pensando que era casi imposible que le gustara cuando apenas y me conocía.

-¡No es cierto!- se defendió al fin el otro chico en lo que unos pasos enojados se acercaban.

-¡Julio!- grito una chica de pelo lacio café, ojos café obscuro, morena clara, un vestido blanco con holanes rosas, zapatos morados y un pequeño suéter del mismo tono que los zapatos y me recordaba al gato de la habitación.

-Te dejo tortolito.- le dijo el chico de la chaqueta azul a Julio que ahora recordaba había conocido en la fila para el almuerzo.

-¡Podría saber la razón por la que cene sola! ¡Te estaba esperando! ¿Por qué no llegaste?- le dijo la chica a Julio mientras le daba un fuerte pisotón en el pie.

-Fue mi culpa que me pisara yo la pise ayer y ahora estamos a mano.- me dijo Julio al ver mi cara de desaprobación por la actitud de la chica antes de voltearse a mirarla.- Perdón es que no me acordaba que nos íbamos a ver ahí creía que sería aquí.

-Pues disfruta cenando solo.- le contesto la chica con cara de molestia.

-Ándale no te enojes. ¿Y si echamos unas carreritas hasta la entrada?

-Está bien.- dijo la chica ya más alegre-Nos vemos Xochitl.

-Nos vemos.- conteste mientras los veía correr.

Regrese de cenar a las 9:48 p.m. no quería descubrir quién era mi compañera de cuarto. ¿Qué pensaría de mí al darse cuenta que no había llevado nada? Abrí la puerta y vi a la chica de ase rato sentada en su cama con un camisón blanco mirando fijamente mi lado de la habitación.

-Hola.- salude muy quedito.

-¿Dónde vas a dormir?- me pregunto sin moverse.

-No sé. La verdad quería un nuevo comienzo así que no traje nada. –Mentí- Pero no se me ocurrió pensar donde dormiría la primer noche. Por suerte mi abuela me mando hacer unas ventanas y unas escaleras.

-A mí se me ocurrió lo mismo lo único que ya tenía son mis mascotitas, la jaula, el tapete y mi laptop. Lo demás lo compre en internet antes de venir. –Me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa- Por suerte llegamos en viernes así que mañana puedes dedicarte a ir de compras. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-¡Por supuesto!- le dije con mucha más confianza- ¿Y crees que podría dormir en tu alfombra cerca del fuego? Se be cómoda y así no tendré frio.

-¿Segura que quieres dormir en el piso?- me pregunto algo sorprendida mientras yo asentí con la cabeza. –Bueno pero mínimo ten una cobija y una almohada.

-Gracia.- dije mientras veía como distendía su cama para sacar la cobija.

Dormí bastante bien y a la mañana siguiente Romina (si, era la chica que según el chavo de la chaqueta azul le gustaba a Julio) y yo fuimos a desayunar juntas.

-Mira mi hermano.- me dijo señalando a ¿Julio? ¿Era su hermano? Eso explicaba porque se parecían tanto, pero no el poema. -¿Por qué no le pides que nos meta a la fila mientras yo voy al baño?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras me dirigía hacia él.

-Hola. Tu hermana dice que si nos metes a la fila, ahorita viene fue al baño.

-Claro. Qué bueno que son amigas.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- le dije algo nerviosa.

-Supongo.- me dijo también un poco nervioso.

-¿Te gusta tu hermana?

-¡No cómo crees!

-¿Entonces el poema? Y lo que dijo el chico.

-Alan está loco el cree que por estar destinado a casarme de mi hermana me voy a enamorar de ella pero no es cierto el poema solo era para practicar.

-¿Destinados a casarse? ¿Practicar?

-Si mira nuestros padres son Romeo y Julieta pero la verdad es que después de su boda no estuvieron juntos un día sino un año en el cual nacimos Romina y yo cuando mis padres se suicidaron nos separaron pero la cuidadora de Romina encontró esta escuela y al enterarse de que aquí igual y podíamos cambiar el destino en secreto nos mandó pero no quiero arriesgarme se supone que mi historia es La más romántica y solo hice un poema para que si mi destino se cumple, ojala y no, no se me haga más difícil pero la verdad no iba dirigido a nadie.

En ese momento llego Romina nos servimos pagamos y nos fuimos a sentar al poco tiempo llego Alan y también se sentó. Nos empezó a contar que a diferencia de nosotros él se había cambiado para encontrar su destino ya que la mayoría de los personajes de su cuento iban a esa escuela. Entonces Maddie llego y se sentó como si nada mientras tanto Julio y Romina hablaban de su horario y me entere que coincidía con ambos en Economía doméstica y Grimnasia de echo ellos tenían la mismas clases excepto por que Romina tiene Princesologia y Julio Salvamento de Princesas.

-Hola Maddy te estaba buscando.- dijo Raven antes de darse cuenta de nuestra presencia- A más nuevos. ¿Por qué de repente llegaron tantos?

-Por ti cariño gracias a tu rebeldía no tendré que casarme con mi hermano.- le contesto Romina.

-Yo vengo a buscar mi destino no a cambiarlo.- puntualizo Alan.

-No creía que lo que hice fuera a atraer alumnos.- contesto Raven bastante sorprendida de que 3 de los 4 nuevos estuvieran ahí gracias a ella- Y ¿Son royal o rebel?

-Royal. - Romina.

-Royal. - Julio.

-Royal. - Alan.

-¿Eso significa que soy la única nueva Rebel?- pregunte nerviosa.

-Sipi ipi dipi tipi.- dijo Maddy con una gran sonrisa.

Después de desayunar Romina y yo nos dirigimos a billa final del libro primero que nada fuimos a "Muebles reales" donde compre una silla de madera con almohadas en donde te sientas y donde te recargas azul celeste con rayas azul marino, un escritorio también azul celeste y con un cajón azul marino, una banca de madera, una mesita color hueso y las patas azules con la forma de 2 círculos pegados uno con el otro, una pared desmontable para cambiarme verde que parecía escamas, y la cama más hermosa que había visto estaba hecha de un árbol muy extraño que si le pones un colchón y lo podas adecuadamente sigue vivo así que tiene hojas en la cabecera y su contraparte las sabanas son color hueso y tengo muchas almohadas verdes con distintos estampados. Mandamos a que lo fueran a poner en mi habitación mientras nosotras nos dirigimos a una tienda de ropa donde compre 2 conjuntos (solo eso porque no quería tener más lugar para guardar ropa que el cajón de mi mesita y la banca de madera) y una cortina verde con corazones verde más oscuro que después iba a poner en medio de la ventana extraña de tal manera que se pudiera ver un poco de cada lado de la cortina. Nuestra siguiente parada fue la tienda de tecnología donde compramos un reloj de pared verde, uno de escritorio morado, un iPod negro y una cámara rosa con azul. Ya solo faltaba la decoración así que nos dirigimos a una tienda de plantas donde compre un bonsái, un palo de Brasil, una planta que no sé cómo se llama pero da florecitas blancas y las ramitas caen de un lado de la maseta y un florero de vidrio azul con 3 alcatraces.

Finalmente nos dirigimos a tomar un café en el parque y empezamos a platicar sobre muchas cosas pero no sé porque el tema que más me intereso fue su hermano. Julio era tan lindo era como un águila, amo las águilas, y había algo en el que me empezó a gustar. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien que cuando lo conocí no pensé a que animal me recordaba (algo que no puedo evitar) me estuviera gustando? Terminamos el café y nos disponíamos a irnos cuando encontré un refugio de animales y no lo pude evitar jale a Romina y entramos cuando salí tenía una serpiente con todo y su pecera adaptada y un par de peces dorados.

Esa noche llegamos muy cansadas así que el domingo con ayuda de Julio, Dexter y Hunter acomodamos las cosas y pintamos las paredes. Una verde obscuro y la otra con diferentes tipos de azul, el piso se quedó de madera.

-Tu habitación quedo extraña.- me dijo Romina.

-Lo sé.

-Pero me gusta. Excepto por la serpiente.

-Ya te acostumbras.- dije mientras la abrasaba me iba a gustar estar aquí.

_Ojala y no se aigan aburrido porque está muy largo pero como llevaba mucho sin subir decidí hacerlo largo ahorita que tengo tiempo nos vemos en la próxima y ya saben si quieren otro comenten._


	4. Clases Extra

_Holis si no había subido es porque el ultimo comentario no me animo mucho pero como pensé que por estar cerca del día del amor quizá a más personas les interese leer una historia romántica así que aquí esta._

**Capítulo 4: Clases extra.**

Lo mío y de Julio se iba enfriando lentamente, ya no pasaba de saludarme algo que me desesperaba. Eso sí ay veces que en Grimnasia nos ponen a correr a las mujeres hacia un lado y a los hombres hacia otro y me encanta que cada que coincidimos el me saluda.

-Y ¿Ya te decidiste a que clases extra planeas entrar?- me pregunto Cedar mi segundo sábado mientras caminábamos.

-Realmente no pero es cierto que abecés me aburro un poco después de acabar la tarea mientras todo mundo está en alguna actividad. ¿Qué me recomiendas?

-Pues yo estoy en artes visuales y nado mágico.

-¿Qué es nado mágico?- pregunte ya que nunca había oído de eso.

-Es como bailar. Solo que en el agua y como yo floto muy bien para mi es pan comido.

-Suena interesante, en cuanto a artes visuales también me gusta pero necesito organizarme ¿Qué día es qué?

-Nado mágico es lunes, miércoles, jueves y sábados. Mientras artes visuales es mates y viernes.

-Ay no es que yo quería ir a danza y es martes y viernes.- dije algo indecisa de mi decisión.

-Lo se Maddi va a danza y a nado mágico.

-¡Enserio! Bueno lo voy a pensar las 2 opciones me encantan.

El lunes acabando la aburridísima clase de Historia de los hechizos malévolos me dirigí con Raven a la mesa y nos sentamos a comer cuando llego Cedar y me dijo.

-Hola Xochitl me temo que Ariel se enfermó y hoy no tendremos nado mágico.

-¿Enserio? Qué triste.- Yo estaba muy emocionada por empezar y ahora me venían con esto.

-Quizás no pero las mariposas se convierten en tiburones cuando la hada no puede bolar ya que su ensueño para salvarla siempre esta.- dijo Maddi mientras tomaba te. Todas las de la mesa (Cerise, Cedar, Cupida, Maddi, Raven y yo) miramos a Maddi confundidas hasta que Cedar pregunto.

-¿Te refieres a que el esposo de Ariel nos da natación cuando se enferma para evitar que perdamos la condición?- Maddi afirmo con la cabeza- Si pero yo nunca voy prefiero tomar esos días como descanso.

-Ay yo si solo nadar es como hibernar.- dijo Maddi

-Hoye yo voy a natación y no es tan sencillo como crees.- dijo Cerise con una mirada asesina- ¿Entonces vas con nosotras Xochitl?

Yo estaba ida en esos momentos no lo podía creer Romina me había contado que ella y Julio pensaban entrar a natación pero ella había preferido gimnasia artística pero el si se quedaría en natación eso significaba que si iba estaría con él.

-Claro no me lo perdería por nada.- dije en lo que esperaba el momento justo para pedirle a Cupida una ayudita tenía que estar preciosa para la hora de entrenar.

A la hora de música me senté junto a Cupida y le dije que esperaba dar buena impresión así que debía elegir la mejor ropa para ir. Así que elegimos un traje de baño negro con una franja azul de cada lado, una playera azul rey de tirantes con chaquira y me animo para que le pidiera prestado unos mayones morados a Romina. Me cambie y me puse unos mayones cafés en lugar de los morados por pena y me dirigí a ver en el espejo de cuerpo completo de Romina que me dejaba usar ya que yo la dejaba ir a ver la hora a mi mitad cada que quisiera. No me veía fea pero podría verme espectacular si trajera los mayones morados.

-Hola linda ¿Cómo estás? ¿Lista para empezar las clases extra?- Me pregunto Romina cuando llego.

-Claro solo que quería ver si…si me ¿Me podrías prestar tus mayones morados?- pregunte algo nerviosa.

-Claro pero ya vez que tenías que comprar más ropa.- dijo sacando los mayones de un cajón.

-Para que si tengo una compañera de cuarto tan linda que siempre me presta todo.- dije con tono burlón- No te creas te prometo que no te voy a pedir ropa tan seguido.

-Bueno yo solo venia por mi bolsa ya me voy a Gimnasia artística.

Llegue un poco tarde por suerte la clase no empezó puntual lo que en cierta forma fue malo ya que cuando al fin llego el profesor nos hiso meter inmediatamente y no dio tiempo a que Julio viera mi ropa.

Después de nadar 2 vueltas de crol el profesor nos puso en parejas y casi grito cuando nos pusieron a Julio y a mi juntos ya que somos nuevos. Sorprendentemente le gane en todo, lo que ni él ni yo podíamos creer, después nos midieron el tiempo individualmente a todos y quedamos: Cerise, 3 chicos de natación que no conozco, Maddi, yo, Alan, Julio, 2 chicas de nado mágico que aún no conozco, una de natación, otra de nado mágico y uno de natación. Después yo y Julio platicamos un poco mientras Maddi platicaba con Alan y Cerise con la otra chica de natación. Me entere que Julio era exactamente 23 días menor que yo (el cumple el 24 de junio y yo el primero) y que era mayor que su hermana por 3 semanas ya que él había nacido 3 semanas antes de lo normal.

Al día siguiente acababan de acabar las clases y yo tenía que decidir hacia donde ir Cerise me decía que Artes Visuales era lo mejor pero Maddi me decía que danza estaba de locura así que mi decisión fue tomada cuando Raven me dijo.

-Metete conmigo en danza solo somos 2 Revel.

Ame danza aunque también me hubiera gustado Artes Visuales pero no se puede todo en la vida. Un poco cansado camine hasta una mesa de piedra cerca del bosque donde me sentaba desde hacía 3 días para hacer la tarea y poder ver de lejos a Julio correr o platicar con Alan. Hoy estaba solo y vi como daba unas 3 vueltas hasta que empezó a caminar hacia mí y cada paso que daba mi corazón latía más rápido hasta que…

-Hola ¿Me puedo sentar?- asentí con la cabeza y solo diré que no volví a ver la tarea hasta que Alan fue a preguntarle que si ya se iban a cenar.

_¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios sean buenos o malos me encantarían por favor._


	5. Chapter 5: Blondie dice la verdad

_Hola perdón por no haber subido capitulo antes pero enserio que no podía. Aquí empezamos la segunda parte de esta historia la cual es la vida de Xochitl dentro de Ever After High eso significa que va ser lo que pasaba con ella mientras transcurrían algunos de los capítulos empezando por Blondie dice la verdad ya que eso pasa ya días después del día del legado y Xochitl ya llego._

**Capítulo 5: Blondie dice la verdad**

Estaba comiendo con Cedar, Cerise, Raven, Maddi, Hunter y Dexter cuando llego Blondie con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola a que no adivinan que increíble idea tengo para un programa especial.- dijo.

-¿Cuál Blondie?- pregunto Raven sin mucha gana.

-O es una sorpresa.- dijo sonriendo- Pero necesito tu ayuda Dexter que eres el único Royal de la mesa y el de alguna chica linda que quiera tener el pelo hermoso.

-No puedo mentir enserio que me urge una ayudadita con mi pelo.- dijo Cedar un poco emocionada.

-Pues si quieres estaré ahí.- dijo Dexter algo tímidamente.

-Está bien los veo después de las clases extra.

Después a la hora de danza estaba platicando con Maddi, Raven y Ashlynn cuando Blondie llego corriendo y grito:

-Duchess dulzura sabes tengo una idea para que subas de lugar entre las Royals.

-¿Enserio, cuál?- pregunto ella sin poder ocultar su interés.

-Solo necesito que acabando danza esperes aquí un momento y te vendré a grabar. Pienso que tú eres perfecta para esto ya que nadie baila como tú.- dijo Blondie bastante persuasiva.

-Está bien estaré aquí.

Habían acabado las clases ahora a hacer tarea. Bueno a esperar que Julio se me acerque, enserio quería platicar como el día anterior no me importa si duermo a las 12:00 p.m. haciendo la tarea. Vale la pena.

-Hola Xochitl ¿Sabías que mi profesor de natación y tu maestra de nado mágico son esposos?- dijo sentándose como si nada. "Que diferencia" pensé, el día anterior todo formalito me pregunto si se podía sentar y hoy así como así. (No importa de todas formas él es tan lindo).

-Si ¿Tu no?- le pregunte.

-Bueno sabía que viven juntos pero no que estaban casados.

-Si no estuvieran casados ¿Por qué vivirían juntos?

-No lo sé.

Así estuvimos platicando de boberías hasta que…

-Holi Xochitl ¿no sabes de Raven? Se esfumo como una pluma.

-Lo siento Maddi la vi caminando por ahí ase un rato pero no sé dónde está.- le conteste a mi alocada amiga.

-Oh investigare como conejo hasta encontrarla nos vemos.- se despidió.

-Ah ¿Ella va a nado mágico contigo no?- me pregunto Julio después de que Maddi se fue.

-Si.- no sé porque en ese momento hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que ya no lo soporte y le conté lo primero que se me ocurrió.- Sabes hoy vi a Blondie buscando gente para su programa 2 veces.

-A si Blondie me cae muy bien ¿Y a ti?

-Pues maso menos abecés es linda pero otras me fastidia.

-A… pues hoy antes de guitarra fue a hablar con Sparrow sobre un programo impresionante que va a hacer mañana.

-Si yo vi cuando le pidió ayuda a Dexter, Cedar y Duchess.

Después de eso empezamos a hablar de la escuela pero no fue para nada tan fluido como antes hasta que…

-Hola como están ¿Estás haciendo tarea Xochitl?- me pregunto Romina al ver mi cuaderno abierto el cual llevaba un rato sin mirar.

-A pues si.- dije sin saber muy bien si era la verdad.

-No #*%6$!? Tengo un montón de tarea y por estar platicando con Xochitl no la he hecho.- dijo Julio antes de mirarme- Perdón por la palabra, no es que no me encante platicar contigo pero no he hecho nada.

-No digas groserías.- dijo Romina pegándole a su hermano con todas sus fuerzas en la mano-Solo no te pego más fuerte porque esta mi amiga.

-Auch mis dedos.- dijo Julio sobándose la mano- ¿Ya nos vamos a cenar? Para después apurarme a hacer la tarea.

-Dile a Alan me pidió que lo esperáramos pero se puso a platicar con Maddi.

-¿Con Maddi?- pregunte yo algo extrañada.

-Sí.

-Ustedes 2 ya vámonos.- grito Alan no muy lejos de ahí.

-Nos vemos Xochitl.- dijeron los 2 hermanos al mismo tiempo mientras se iban.

Yo me puse a hacer mi tarea me sentía algo confundida con lo que acababa de pasar pero no me dio mucho tiempo de pensar ya que sentí una mano en el hombro y con su sonrisa de siempre mi amiga de pelo azul me dijo.

-¿No crees que el lobo feroz tiene su cuento? Al igual que los cochinitos.

-Si claro.- le conteste yo y nos fuimos a cenar.

Al día siguiente Blondie se la paso diciéndole a todo el que quisiera escuchar que ese día iba a salir su súper programa acabando las clases extra. Acabando nado mágico me bañe rápidamente me arregle un poco y fui con Cedar y Cerise a ver el programa el cual honestamente no me importo mucho. Yo solo pensaba en ir a platicar con Julio, pero el en lugar de buscarme acabando el programa se fue a caminar con su hermana y ni hola me dijo.

_Ojala y les haiga gustado y ya saben si quieren que siga comenten a y tranquilos también les agradezco los malos._


End file.
